


The Winding Path

by averzierlia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's known about this forked and winding path since before she can remember.</p><p>for <span><a href="http://linguology.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://linguology.livejournal.com/"><b>linguology</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winding Path

What no one understands is, River has always been this way, able to hear and see and _know_ things she shouldn't know. She's dreamed of this path that is before her since she was old enough to understand what dreams _were_. She could have changed this; could have hidden where they couldn't find her, could have known what move they were going to make before they even thought of making it. But then they wouldn't have found Serenity.

She regrets taking Simon away from the life he could have had, sometimes. A beautiful wife and beautiful children, money, fame, and titles. A big house and a big garden and a big dog. But she knows the path that would have left _her_ on, and she isn't willing to spend her life broken and running, unable to stay in one place long. They have a family here, and Simon has a new love, one clean and pure and unending. Kaylee is good for him.

And Serenity - Serenity needs them, needs River to speak for her, because no one else can hear her. Mal needs them, needs Simon to keep him alive, Jayne needs them, needs River to keep him on his toes, Zoë needs them, needs them to remind her that life isn't over now that Wash is gone, Kaylee needs them, needs Simon to remind her that machines aren't the only things she can love.

It will be a good life, here.


End file.
